toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Cogs
'The Cogs '''are recurring characters in ''Rewritten, Justice, and Contact ''and the main antagonist of the series. In terms of the series narrative, the Cogs are business-oriented robots created by Dr. Adam Molecule and purchased by Mayor Flippy Flopper to help solve the Toontown economic crisis. Independent thinkers, the Cogs take over Toontown and attempt to destroy happiness. Appearances ''Rewritten The Cogs made their first appearance in "Genesis" when they were purchased by Mayor Flippy Flopper from their creator, Dr. Molecule. The first Cog seen was a Quack, an unreleased version of a Cog who is designed to help Toons with medical issues. A funloving robot, it is never seen again. It was in fact destroyed by Bradley Wolfe in "Heaven Found." In "The Last Laff," a Head Hunter attacked Fisherman Billy with jargon, the first known use of a Cog attack on a Toon. The first Toon death at the hands of the Cogs occurred in "Remembrance" on Walrus Way when a Big Cheese murdered a dog. Toon deaths continued as the week continued, culminating in an enormous coordinated Cog invasion on the order of Dr. Molecule in "Doomsday." Every single Toon building was captured and Cogs began to march on the Playgrounds, destroying everyone in their path. Hundreds of Toons fell dead as the Cogs relentlessly pursued the Toons. The Gardens became the first Playground to be breached, though others followed. The Toon Council estimated more than 600 Toons died on that evening alone. When Exodus began, however, many Cogs were fried and electrocuted. The gigantic volume of the Cogs made Toons believe that a factory had been constructed in the south. The Cogs continued their attacks in "Rain" and also continued to die due to the rain. They disappeared in "Irenic," having been fought out of Toontown by the Left Behind Toons in an event known as the Final Battle. There were heavy casualties on both sides. The episode also featured the first appearance of the Bossbot CEO and The Chairman. At some point, most likely during Exodus, the Cogs constructed four enormous headquarters with the size and structure of cities. Due to the sheer size alone, it is likely that the Cogs outnumber the Toons. However, the gags prove to be more effective against them than their attacks are against the Toons. The Cogs own a factory which is used to produce more Cogs. Their economic center is Cashbot HQ, where trains deliver goods to the other headquarters. It is likely this train system runs in a ring around Toontown, as the Toons are never aware of it until discovery of the Headquarters. The outskirts of Toontown is swamped in fog, meaning the trains can operate in secret. The Cogs have a judicial system based in Lawbot HQ, and the upper echelons (the bosses) live in Bossbot HQ. The Cogs were outfitted after Exodus with a program called the Etiquette Algorithm. This now programmed Cogs to never attack a Toon unprovoked or when sad. They also had their mental maps wiped, making them forget the Playgrounds even existed. This Algorithm also required Toons and Cogs to engage in an official battle and Toons always had the first strike, the advantage. Cogs could not get rid of this firewall because they were unaware of this new programming. They also are unable to locate it. The Algorithm was devised by Dr. Kilo Byte. The first ever Cog was the Pinkerton (Pinky for short), as revealed in "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)." It was used to kidnap Alice Carver. It was destroyed when it short-circuited in the blizzard during which it abducted Alice. Dr. Molecule was unable to replicate the results and thus the Pinky was never reincarnated. A completed Flunky kidnapped Bradley Wolfe. In "The Blizzard Wizards," the Cogs resurfaced after half a year of hiding. Sellbot Headquarters was discovered beyond Oak Street and that discovery triggered the Cogs' return. Though the Sellbots returned first, every type of Cog returned that same day. The Lawbots and Cashbots unveiled their headquarters in "Darkness on the Edge of Town." In "Snatched," a Mingler Cog kidnapped Detective Lima and took her into Sellbot Towers. She was encaged within the Vice President's outdoor area. A Mover & Shaker later took Dr. Kilo Byte. Both Toons were rescued in "Sack of the Sellbots" from the clutches of the Sellbot Vice President (VP). The VP was killed when he fell to his death, but he was instantly replaced by The Chairman, who promoted a Mr. Hollywood to the role ("Six Little Pigs)." The next episode also introduced the Sellbot Factory Foreman. The Cogs were at this time working on Dr. Molecule's final project, known only as Operation Sever. The Operation experienced its first success, depicted in "Hell Bound," when Soggy Bottom was operated on in the Sellbot Factory and converted into a Tog. During the scenes of the Final Battle depicted in "Clandestine," Bossbots kidnapped Ash Ingalls, and Downsizers killed Dr. Molecule, albeit on accident. Further depictions in "Heaven Found" showed the Cogs terrified of what they had done to their Creator and fleeing the scene. The Cogs were also incredibly protective of Bradley Wolfe and Alice Carver while they were in Molecule's possession; they refused to let them escape. The Cogs and their increasingly murderous tendencies came on command of Dr. Molecule, who wanted to ensure the Emergency Portal was activated. The Cogs did not know that Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe survived the Final Battle, and measures taken by the latter pair was designed to ensure the Cogs continued to think that way. Once Dr. Molecule died, the Cogs decided that the best way to continue his work and fulfill his vision of Cog Nation was to enact Operation Sever, designed to rip the laff from Toons and convert them into Togs (Toon/Cog hybrids). The Chairman personally oversaw this project. The Cogs, including the Chairman, took residence in a Cog building in "Hell Bound," which housed the conversion machine. They successfully converted four Toons into Togs, Doctor among them. Flippy Flopper, Eileen Irenic, and Piggy Pie subsequently destroyed the machine and the building. The Chairman angrily fled with the four Togs, declaring that it was the Cogs' turn to strike next. ''Justice'' The Cogs returned in "Aftershock" as they were summoned back to their headquarters by a loud siren. The blackout in their territory led to many Cog deaths and incidents. Cashbot Headquarters was attacked in "Crash of the Cashbots" despite the darkness. The Mint Supervisors made their first appearance. Unbeknownst to the Cashbots, a Toon named Mata Hairy began infiltrating the Cashbot Vault. The Cogs finally made a reappearance in "Trouble" when a slew of Cashbots defended their headquarters from an incoming Toon attack. The ambush was a success and the Toons returned to the Playground, two of which went sad. In "Edicts of War," the Cogs published an Edict, similar to the style of the Edicts from the Kingdom of Vulpus. The Edict declared the Cogs to be the rightful, supreme, and only true species in the region and that Toontown itself was a figurehead government. The Edict confirmed the fear of the Toons that the Cogs were based on the Vulpus foxes. In "A Tale of Two Mice," it was revealed that the Cogs had infiltrated Clarabelle's Cattlelog by hiding bugging technology in each Toons of the World vase. Their listening enabled them to discover much of the Toon Resistance's intelligence. They came to the aid of Clarabelle Cow, who they had manipulated to earn her trust. The Toons filed a legal case against her, and the Cogs turned it into a Lawbot battle. Following the proclamation of the Edict, the Cogs suddenly shift their values. Fighting the Toons continues, but they consider themselves the automatic victors due to their own superiority. In "Trial of the Lawbots," the Clerk of the District Attorney mentioned that the constitution of the Cogs was written very quickly and has a lot of legal loopholes. In "Castle on the Cliff," six Cogs landed on the jury in the case against Clarabelle Cow, along with six Toons. Bossbot Headquarters was first attacked in "Brawl of the Bossbots," though casualties were minimal due to the Chairman's warning of an imminent Toon attack. A siege against Lawbot HQ heralded the ultimate battle between Toons and Cogs in "By a Preponderance." The Toons launched their largest ever attack on the Cogs in "Hearts Ablaze" and "Banners High." Toons from all neighborhoods descended on the four HQs and every Cog building on the streets. Their efforts were extremely successful; the VP, CFO, CJ, and CEO were all permanently killed, as was the Chairman. The Factory, Mints, and Lawbot Towers were deactivated, and Bossbot HQ was collapsed into the Bay of Toontown. Cog Nation deteriorated and became only a remnant of its former self. The surviving Cogs fled into hiding to recuperate. One Cog, a Big Cheese, was actually Flippy Flopper after his supposed death in "Hell Bound" and had a critical role in ruining Cog Nation. ''Contact'' Following the events of the second season finale, the Cogs returned in "They Came From the North" as they took stock of their losses. The Bossbots had all died in the destruction of Bossbot Headquarters, and the Sellbots were nearly exterminated. Leaderless, the Sellbots fell into extinction. The Cashbots and Lawbots splintered, with the Cashbots taking a disguised Flippy Flopper as their leader, and the Lawbots swearing loyalty to the District Attorney. While the Cashbots began to turn against the Lawbots, the latter began a search for a new Creator. The Cashbots were led in cirlces by Flippy, who attempted to delay their return for as long as possible to give the Toons the edge they needed to defeat them. The Cashbots insisted on an attack on Pajama Place, which Flippy organized in "Countdown" and clued the Toons to their imminent approach. The battle on Pajama Place was swift. Flippy took intentional damage, but all other Cogs were destroyed. The Lawbots remained ever silent. Flippy sent a Cog to take over a Toon building in "Welcome to Toontown," but a device designed to repel Cogs from Toon buildings was a success. As a result, Cogs were henceforth unable to take over Toon buildings. In "Truth Will Out," a building on Polar Place turned grey, ostensibly the work of the Cogs. This attack turned out to be a massive strike on the part of the Lawbots, as the entirety of the Brrrgh turned grey in "Revenge of the Lawbots." The District Attorney claimed responsibility, and refused to revert the attack even after the demands of the last Big Cheese. The Cogs subsequently learned of the existence of the Playgrounds, and used this knowledge to break Clarabelle Cow out of prison, along with Blair Fawkes. The Etiquette Algorithm was finally cracked. The Lawbots intended to turn Clarabelle into the new Creator. Having secured Clarabelle, the Cogs turned to defeating the Toons for good. They sensed the Toons were planning something in "This Too Shall Pass" and so flew to Toontown Central to fight them off, bringing Clarabelle and Blair with them. The Cogs battled the Toons in "Split the Heavens" in Toontown Central and the Gardens, unencumbered by the Etiquette Algorithm. The Cogs, however, were deceived and the Toons launched the Deluge, which destroyed all the Cogs in Toontown, obliterated the remnants of Lawbot and Cashbot Headquarters, and restored color to Toon buildings. As a result, Cog Nation crumbled and was officially destroyed. This episode marked the end of the Cogs in Toontown. Character Namesake The Cogs are named verbatim after their counterpart in Toontown. Each Cog has a serial number, with the first two letters corresponding to their rank. The four numbers are randomized. Example: FL0001 would denote a Flunky. Bossbots Lawbots Cashbots Sellbots Trivia *In the alternate Fantasyland world, Cogs do not exist. *In Toontown Online and Toontown Rewritten, the Cogs are created by Dr. Gyro Gearloose, who is not included in this series. *There are 34 Cogs types. The 34 known Cog types are the eight canon Bossbots, Lawbots, Cashbots, and Sellbots (32) plus the Quack cog that appeared in "Genesis" and the Pinkerton (Pinky) in "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)." This list does not include the VP, CFO, CJ, CEO, or the Chairman. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Cogs Category:Antagonists Category:Contact Characters